This invention relates to trolleys.
The invention is more particularly concerned with patient transfer trolleys for moving patients to and from an operating theater.
Patient transfer trolleys need to serve various functions. The height of the trolley should be adjustable so that the patient can be moved easily from the trolley to the operating table or bed. Also, it is desirable that the trolley can be put in an emergency Trendelenburg position, if necessary, in which the head of the patient is lowered with respect to his feet. Because the patient might be placed on the trolley with his head at either end, it is preferable that the trolley can be moved into the Trendelenburg position, in either sense.
Examples of patient transfer trolleys are described in GB2277870.